


A Pleasant Interlude

by grossferatu



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Abuse of Rent Boy, Big Dicks Run In the Lukas Family, Cannibalism, Cis Mordechai Lukas, Gore, Kissing, M/M, Male Escort, Oral Sex, Rape, Rent Boy, Threats, Tongue-Ripping, Trans Jonah Magnus, unconventional dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grossferatu/pseuds/grossferatu
Summary: Mordechai and Jonah have some fun with a 'renter named Virgil.
Relationships: Jonah Magnus/Original Male Character(s), Mordechai Lukas/Jonah Magnus, Mordechai Lukas/Original Males Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	A Pleasant Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> This one sort of petered out, but I had a good time writing it. For "Rent Boys" in Banned Together Bingo 2020.

Jonah could not help but notice a certain… resemblance… between himself and the renter whose hands Mordechai had tied to a loop in a wall installed for that purpose, positioned just so that he was forced to kneel on the hard floor. 

He quirked an eyebrow at his sometimes lover. “Are you so desperate for me to have a cock?” he asked, not even trying to hide his own interest in the young man.

The renter—his name was, supposedly, Virgil—pulled at his ropes, bare chest slick with water from where Mordechai had doused him to wake him up from his previous stupor.

“This is not what you paid for,” Virgil said, weakly. His dark hair hung over his face. “Please, I’ll do anything, just—”

“I knew I should have gagged him,” Mordechai said blandly, resting his hand on Virgil’s throat. “If I wanted to pay someone for this, I can more than afford it.” He smirked at Jonah. “I know someone who would do it, even.”

Jonah colored and shook his head. “Absolutely not,” he said.

“He has quite the passion for rare books. We’ve known each other for, how long, sixty years?”

Jonah glared at him, which Mordechai took as an affirmation.

“He has never been independent of my wealth in all those years. Isn’t that funny, Virgil?”

Virgil’s glare did, admittedly, look a great deal like Jonah’s, though with none of the bite to it. He was, presumably, ignoring the time span given, seeing as it was impossible.

“You didn’t answer my original question,” Jonah said, trying desperately to regain some of his composure. He would, he thought, dance on Mordechai’s bones, and damn his wife and middle-aged children.

“What was it?” Mordechai asked. “Ah, yes.” He pressed the toe of his boot between Virgil’s spread legs. “I’m just feeding your self-obsession, my dear boy.” He tilted his dead and looked at Virgil’s eyes, making the renter duck his head. “Would you rather be gagged or blindfolded?”

“E-excuse me?”

Mordechai huffed out an irritated breath. “The question is rather obvious, I should think. Would you rather be gagged or blindfolded?”

“Why is that a choice?”

Ah, Jonah thought. Virgil was mouthy. Brat.

Mordechai chuckled. “Simple. If I gag you, I will not cut out your tongue, and if I blindfold you, I will not gouge out your eyes and feed them to our friend. Understood?”

What on earth would he do with the tongue, then, Jonah wondered.

Virgil’s eyes widened and he was finally _properly_ afraid.

“He really ought to thank me,” Mordechai told Jonah, conversationally. “This poor little Molly’s house was raided, and my clutches are so much more pleasant than the police’s. Now.” He grabbed Virgil under the chin. “Choose.”

“B-blindfold,” Virgil said, hurriedly. Jonah sighed in disappointment. “Please, just—”

Mordechai kicked him between the legs, causing him to put more weight on his bonds and let out a loud, animal wail.

“Excellent choice,” Mordechai said. “Jonah, cover his eyes.”

“I won’t forgive you for this,” Jonah told Virgil, and tied the strip of black fabric around his head.

The knife Mordechai pulled from his coat wasn’t particularly wicked looking. Virgil tried to close his mouth against the intrusion of Mordechai’s fingers, but there was only so much he could do against supernatural strength holding his jaw open.

Handing the knife back to Jonah, he knelt in front of Virgil, still tightly holding his jaw. Grabbing the mostly severed tongue in his teeth, he yanked his head back and swallowed the raw, still-bleeding flesh in one horrible gulp.

“And that was for…?” Jonah asked, looking at the knife in his hand. Nowhere had Mordechai said that Virgil’s eyes would _never_ be removed.

“Making room,” Mordechai said. He stood, letting Virgil thrash and ululate uselessly. “Oh, I know you are horribly displeased with me,” he said.

Jonah rolled his eyes and pulled Mordechai down to kiss him, sucking in blood from his mouth.

“Parasite,” Mordechai said, fondly.

“Monster,” Jonah said, letting himself feel just as fond. “How many times have you wanted to eat my tongue?”

“Never,” Mordechai breathed. “Your voice is much prettier than his could ever be.”

Virgil was much too distracted to be insulted.

“His cock is quite nice,” Jonah said, when they parted. “You have good taste.” He said this grudgingly.

“You can keep it in your mouth when I fuck him,” Mordechai said. “Assuming I don’t get in your way.”

Jonah grunted, and shoved uselessly at Mordechai’s chest. “I’ll make do.”

Mordechai didn’t try to hide the sound of his footsteps as he approached Virgil, but the renter still let out a startled yelp as his head was grabbed. Forcing his cock into Virgil’s mouth, Mordechai grinned viciously as he felt the renter choke and gag.

He felt, more than saw, Jon crawl between his legs. He was not quite sure what he was doing to Virgil, but from the way he shook under Mordechai’s hands, it was probably more than interesting enough.


End file.
